


Cigarettes And Coffee

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Actor RPF, Marilyn Manson (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: (author does not know what else to add onto tags), Fluff, Johnny and Manson not really together-together in this, M/M, Time off, and author wants to give them lots of it, because author wants to see them happy, but they have feelings for each other that are more than friendship, these old boys need some love, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Johnny and Brian both have a week off from their separate bands and projects, and decide to spend some time together.





	Cigarettes And Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Johnilyn one-shot that I've been working on for awhile now, and have finally finished! So here it is!!
> 
> I honestly just absolutely _love_ Johnny Depp and Marilyn Manson, and all I want is to see both of my favorite old guys happy and loved.

It had been months since Johnny and Brian had been able to spend time together with just the pair of them. They both have been busy with their separate bands, and Johnny had been busy filming for one of his new movies, along with dealing with the lawsuit with his ex wife. Thankfully though he's got his lawyers dealing with the lawsuit for now.

It's not very often that they get a week to themselves with no other commitments, so whenever the chance comes, they take it. And luckily for them, they both happen to be free for the whole week, at the exact same time.

So they're making the most of it before they've got to get back to work.

"I need a smoke." Johnny sighs, rolling over in bed to face Brian, who lay naked next to him in bed.

"I thought you were quitting?" Brian asks, looking up at Johnny - who's just as naked as he is.

Johnny shrugs. "I  _ was _ going to. Lily and Jack want me to." He says, before sighing, looking down at the sheets between them. "But everything's just been too stressful to quit right now."

Brian sighs, shifting around. “You worry too much.” He says. “But I don’t blame you.” He adds, as Johnny gives him a look. “You’ve been thrown into too much shit over these past years.”

No one should have gone through what Johnny had been through. Brian just wishes that he had seen what was going on sooner, then  _ maybe _ his friend wouldn’t have had to suffer for as long as he had.

Sighing, he gets out of bed as Johnny lays in bed for a bit longer.

“I’m gonna make some coffee.” Brian says, getting dressed. “You want some?”

Johnny nods. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

Brian nods, before he’s exiting the room after getting dressed and heads downstairs into the kitchen to make coffee.

By the time Brian is finished making coffee, Johnny has made his way downstairs. Thankfully he’s dressed, but if Brian’s being honest, he wouldn’t have minded if Johnny was still naked. He  _ really _ doesn’t mind seeing him naked. He’s Johnny fucking Depp after all.

“Thanks.” Johnny says, taking the mug of coffee Brian is holding out for him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They’ve always had an odd friendship. They’re a lot closer than they’ve let on to the media, but they’re not exactly  _ together- _ together, but they can’t deny that they have some feelings for each other that’s so much more than friendship.

It’s an unspoken bond what they have between them. They don’t need to say anything to know how much they mean to one another, they just  _ know _ .

They know that they’ll always be there for each other through anything. And it’s been that way for  _ many _ years.

“How you feeling?” Brian asks, as they’re both sat out on the balcony enjoying the cool morning breeze while drinking their morning coffees and smoking a cigarette each.

“Fine.” Johnny says, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing out a cloud of smoke. “Little sore still though.” He looks over at Brian. “You can be on the receiving end next time.”

Brian can’t help but let out a soft chuckle at that. “Fine with me.” He takes a sip of his coffee. “No but really.... How are you feeling?”

Johnny’s quiet for a few seconds, before he sighs, looking away. “Better now that I’m able to have some time away from everything.” He says. “Even if it’s not for very long.”

If only they could get more than a week off together, but they’ve got other commitments to attend to. And they’re not sure when their time off will line up again.

Brian nods. “At least it’s something.” He says. “Fucking commitments….”

They both may love what they do, but they’re always too busy to spend a lot of time with each other, so this week together is like luxury. One that they don’t get often, so they’re making the most of it while they have it.

Johnny looks over at Brian, shifting closer to his friend on the outside couch - as close to him as he can get.

He sighs, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder, and Brian wraps an arm around Johnny’s shoulders.

“I wish we could have this more often.” Johnny sighs closing his eyes.

Sometimes, all he wants to do is relax and not have to worry about anything but spending time with his closest friend. One of the only ones that he knows he can always count on.

Brian hums in agreement. He wishes that they could have this more often too. He wishes that they could have this every day in fact.

They sit in comfortable silence together for the next half hour or so, just drinking their morning coffees and smoking a cigarette each as they stare out towards the woods behind the house they share.

The house isn’t a very big one compared to the others they own, but unlike their other houses, this is the one that they own  _ together _ . It may only be a small getaway house out of town away from any other civilisation that they escape to when they need to get away from everything, but it feels more home to them than any other.

They wouldn’t say no to when they retire that they’d sell their other homes and move out into this one together permanently. But they’ve not planned that far ahead yet, and they’ve got no plans to retire just yet.

Nor have they discussed exactly what their relationship is. They may not technically be together, but they know without having to say anything that they love each other dearly, and that there’s  _ something _ there between them.

They know that they have feelings that are more than friendship, but they’ve not spoken, or even thought about what to do about it.

There  _ is _ the reaction of the media to think about if they were ever to make things official after all. Considering their status, the media would make a huge thing out of them being a thing. Which is why if they were ever to make it official and put a label on their relationship, they’d keep it private.

They don’t want the media trying to invade their private lives, and they just know there’d be a considerable amount of backlash. They don’t want, nor need any of that.

Looking down, Brian smiles to himself as he notices that Johnny’s fallen asleep with his head still resting on his shoulder. He doesn’t wake him though, just lets him rest. And not long after, Brian too finds himself slowly falling asleep with an arm around Johnny’s shoulders, and his head resting on Johnny’s.

**********

It’s about an hour later - give or take - when Lily arrives at her father and godfather’s home. She just so happened to be in town for about a week before flying to Paris, and had promised her father that she’d stop in to see him and Brian.

“Dad?” She calls, letting herself in. “Brian?”

She looks around, not finding either of them in the kitchen or in the front room. She guesses that they must still be in bed asleep since it’s still early, and they don’t tend to get up very early when they’ve got time off.

Walking through the house, she notices that the doors to the balcony open towards the back of the house. So she makes her way outside.

And what she finds outside, makes her instantly smile. Both her father and her godfather, Brian, are both asleep leaning on one another on the outside couch.

She decides not to disturb them, and makes her way back inside. She’ll let them rest, and she’ll see them once they’ve woken up.

And she makes herself at home while she waits. Making herself a coffee and grabbing a book from the shelf to read while she waits for her father and godfather to awake so she can spend some time with the two of them before she has to leave to fly to Paris at the end of the week.


End file.
